The Elegance
by RockCityGirl14
Summary: Beauty is only skin deep. However, nobody will ever understand the pain and suffering that is underneath you until you truly find a group that supports you. Follow the famous group named the Elegance in FT High meet the transfer students named the Roughness, and just maybe watch love blossom


**Hello~ Everybody~! Guess what? RockCityGirl14 is back and also better than EVA~ that I thought of a new story for my fanfic. This idea was actually based on, "Going Against the Current," which I would recommend any reader to take a look at anytime. Also, please check out my other stories PLEASE, I would like if my story "Turning Your Back on a Nakama" to reach at least 200 reviews! **

**At Fairy Tail High School, there is a top group of girls that get EVERYTHING that they want from the students. Stealing boyfriends, taking homework, and most importantly drove people out of the school with intense bullying. The group of girls are also known as, 'The Elegance'. However, what is the reason that they are so powerful and no one fight back? Their daddies. All girls in this group are rude to the others except for the ones in their group, since they all understood the pain and suffering that many of them went through. Yet, one day a group of boys from the Sabertooth Academy transfer to Fairy High and started a new reputation and rumor. That rep is being from like the ghetto streets of Crocus and rumor has it that they were once all playboys with the name of the Roughness. What will happen with this plot and twist of events?**

(Normal P.O.V)

"Hey look, that is the Elegance right?" A girl whispered to her friend as they watched a group of 5 girls walk down the hallways of Fairy Tail High School in their iron-pressed uniforms, which had consisted of: a white blouse with a blue striped necktie, a navy blue plaid skirt, knee high white socks, and finally their black dress shoes and carryon bag.

'The Elegance', is a very prestigious and yet dangerous group that are well known in the school. Each girl recognized to be either high standard, rich, and mostly beautiful.

These 5 girls are Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden Hearfilia (You will soon know why), Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser, and finally Lisanna Strauss.

Once reaching the main area where the lockers were located, the girls separated and headed off on their own.

(Where Lisanna Strauss was; Normal P.O.V)

"Excuse me, why are you by my locker?" The short white haired beauty asked in a snooty tone to the 2 girls in front of her.

"Uh…We're sorry Lisanna-sama, we were just getting our bo-" The girl tried saying but was cut off.

"Nuh-uh, I don't wanna hear excuses. Don't you EVER come by my locker, unless you wanna be next in leaving this school just like your friend. What was her name, oh wait…. I forgot. Well whatever, just get out of my sight." Lisanna finished and within that time, the 2 girls ran away crying.

Under her breath Lisanna said, "Sorry guys…" When Lisanna was done going through her locker and obtaining her books, she walked back into the cafeteria where the rest of the Elegance will meet up with her.

(Now where Erza and Juvia are)

"Hey Juvia, what will you be doing today?" Erza asked her blue haired companion.

"Well~… Juvia first has to finish the school day and then Juvia has to go to a meeting for a proposal." Juvia said.

"WAIT? A marriage proposal? Who is from this time?" Erza asked while her face was getting all scarlet and flustered, just like her hair.

"It's from the Vastia Ice Sculpting Company. Apparently they have a son our age by the name of Lyon and Juvia also heard he is SUPERR cute! So, Juvia is hoping that this one is a keeper!" Juvia said.

'_Her and her third person replies, honestly I should get a boyfriend. I wonder who it will be this week, maybe I should just steal Jenny Realight's boyfriend, Hibiki?_' Erza thought to herself.

Honestly, Juvia and Erza seemed to be the best of friends in their group while Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna seemed to resemble the Three Musketeers.

Also, they have major powers in the school. Why? That would be one answer… Their daddies.

* Lucy and Levy: Own the 5 star culinary arts school, observatory (star gazing), and also the library

* Lisanna Strauss: Owns the Magnolia Symphonic Orchestra; plays mainly violin and viola

* Erza Scarlet: Owns the prestigious 5 star martial arts center in Magnolia

* Juvia Lockser: Owns the Olympic size Swimming Pool; also used for the professional athletes

Mainly Juvia and Erza like to command the power, however when all of them do; it sort of gets hectic.

Erza and Juvia were walking down the hall until they reached their own locker. After 3 minutes of grabbing their books for their next class, they then headed back to the cafeteria to hopefully see the rest of the Elegance there as well.

(Where Lucy and Levy are)

"Ne, Lu-chan? Do you think that we will ever find true love?" Levy asked her 'sister'.

Lucy then choked on the air that she inhaled and then questioned, "Why would you ask me something like that right now Levy?"

"Well I have always been thinking about this ever since I came into your family and I'm not sure if I will have a successful relationship if I am forced into it…" Levy trailed off.

"Levy, after that incident with your parents, we promised to take care of you from now on. So you're now my sister and nakama, we will always protect one another, right? Even if we are far away, we will have each other in our hearts, now don't you forget that now!" Lucy said happily to the bluenette.

"Thank you Lu-chan! I'll remember that, now we should really get to the cafeteria, the rest of the Elegance is waiting for us." Levy said while grabbing her hand and running off.

"Honestly Levy, how did this whole 'Elegance' thing start?" Lucy said slightly sad.

"Lu-chan, you and I both know it's a really a long story, but we have a reputation and we got to uphold it. There, I see the rest of them over there!" She said as we both dashed gracefully over.

"Morning Minna!" Levy said to the girls.

"Hey Levy, Lucy." The other 3 girls replied back.

"So what class do you guys have to attend for 1st period?" Lucy had asked her friends.

"I have chemistry." Erza answered.

"Oceanography." Juvia said next.

"I have orchestra" Lisanna said excitedly.

"I have Culinary Arts and you Levy-chan?" Lucy asked as she turned her head to Levy.

"Ummm…. Let's see, OH! I have… WELDING?!" Levy screamed in horrification.

"What's the matter Levy?" Lisanna said confused of the situation.

"Bb-b-b-but, I didn't ask for this class! I wanted to take the Advanced English and Literature course." Levy said with a pout and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry Levy but we should really head to our class right about n-" Erza said until…

"Konichiwa Minna!" A voice boomed throughout the ENTIRE cafeteria, causing some people to flinch and some to stare at all directions to see the source of the voice.

We then all focused to the center of the cafeteria where a short, old, white haired man was standing on top of a table to gather the attention span of everyone there.

"Welcome, as you may know, I'm Principal Makarov but some of you call me Gramps. However, that's not what I am here to discuss. WE HAVE NEW TRANSFER STUDENTS!" HE yelled.

The whole room cheered until Gramps then finished it off with…

"From the Sabertooth Academy."

Then, in a nanosecond, everybody groaned and moaned of the apparent horrid news.

Sabertooth Academy is known to be number one when it comes to all academics, sports, and arts. However, here is the strange thing…all the kids in that academy are poor and live in horrible living conditions whereas Fairy Tail students are middleclass or rich and live in exceptional standards. The Fairy Tail school just can't understand how they ALWAYS stand second to none to…them.

"Oi, Oi. Now that's not the proper way to treat a new nakama." A mysterious voice sounded in the conversation.

All heads were turned to see where the source of that sound came from.

"Ah, so you're already here. Well~, why don't you boys just introduce yourselves now that you have everybody's attention." Principal Makarov said.

Upon every one of the Fairies eyes, they saw a group of 6 boys standing at the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Pleasure to meet ya, hope we can get along well everybody, the name is Natsu Dragneel." A confident teen said with a goofy big grin and also… PINK HAIR?

"Sup Everyone, hope to have a great year with ya, my name is Gray Fullbuster." A raven colored haired teen said.

"Umm…where is your shirt?" Erza asked the new student.

"Aww SHIT! Where did I put that damn thing?" Gray yelled while looking down at his 6 pack chest then goin off to find his shirt.

"Yo~ The name is Jellal Fernandes. I hope that we have an awesome time together." A dark blue haired boy said. Along his right eye was a red tattoo of a certain design.

"I don't give a fuckin shit… name is Gajeel Redfox… now you had better remember it by now bitchesss." A rather tall teen with piercings and long black hair had said while some of the students sweat dropped at his rather excessive cursing.

"Hmmm." A black haired boy grunted as a response to the greeting.

"Whatever Fairies, my name is Sting Eucliffe and that dude that grunted is Rouge Cheney. Now Gramps, can we go now?" Sting said annoyed at the man for having to introduce themselves.

"Yes students. Today is a new year for new experiences, so please be make sure to have confidence in yourself and make memories with friends. Finally… The Elegance… I assume that you will have good behavior this year?" He questioned the girls.

"Yeah Makarov." The girls replied back to the principal.

"Good, now head off to your classes." Makarov said while putting up his right hand with the pointer finger up and also the thumb. Each student repeated the action except the Sabertooth students since they had no idea what that was all about.

Finally, all the students headed off to their first period. However, what the students didn't expect was a HORRIBLE accident was going to happen during lunch period at exactly noon later that day and also a future relationship is soon to blossom.

**CHAPTER NUMERO 1 IS COMPLETE! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND THIS NEW STORY! Cuz I enjoy typin this stuff for my readers. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter where it will tell of a showdown and also a new friendship or relationship that is bound to come. Well, I have decided on some of the pairing as well that will definitely be cannon. However, there may be a pairing that may come as a shock to people there, so until my next chapter, I'll see y'all later!**

**I was inspired by the activities that I do to add into the Elegances places. Well first, I play the violin ever since the 4****th**** grade and made it Lisanna's. I do martial arts and a 2****nd**** degree black belt and made that Erza's. I love to bake cupcakes and other stuff that I usually make for my friends at school. Also enjoy reading fanfictions and stories as well as stargazing. Finally, was the pool for Juvia. Well~ I was watching an old pokemon episode with Misty and saw her with a pool in her gym… so yeah… SEE YA LATER!**


End file.
